Not Letting Your Birthday Pass Unnoticed
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel is determined, along with Hope and Shocks, to give Zambanza the best birthday ever and call in Jape and Lauhin for help. Done as a birthday story for guestsurprise. :)


**A birthday story/request by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Lauhin, Jape, and Shocks. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Not Letting Your Birthday Pass Unnoticed**

Zambanza looked at the calendar and noticed that her birthday was coming up in the next two days. She sighed as she had never had a party before. She couldn't even really remember the last time she had celebrated her birthday.

She also knew that when it came to birthdays, Rachel would make sure that whoever's birthday it was that they would have a blast and it would be a great party. The young clown felt nervous about this as she didn't want the young woman to know about her birthday. "I really don't deserve anything to celebrate it anyway," she said to herself.

Little did she know that at that very moment, Rachel was on a mission to find out when Zambanza's birthday was.

* * *

"She hasn't said anything, Hope?" Rachel asked the white-haired woman who was once known as Charmcaster.

Hope shook her head. "Not a word," she said worriedly. "Perhaps she's forgotten or doesn't remember. She was on her own for a while before we adopted her."

"True," the blonde-haired woman said, sighing a little. "But we just have to know if we're going to give her a proper party."

"I want to do that for her," Shocks said as he came in, his antennae playfully wrapping around Hope and making her giggle as she hugged her fiancée.

Rachel fell into deeper thought before an idea came to her and she snapped her fingers. "I think I know who would know when Zambanza's birthday is," she said. "Jape."

The other two agreed. "Being her biological father, he would know," Hope said.

"I'll go see if I can talk to him."

Rachel closed her eyes, but before she could telepathically call to Jape, she heard a gentle, familiar chuckle. "I sensed you were about to call us," came King Lauhin's voice. "What can I do for you, little one?"

"Lauhin, I need to speak with you and Jape about Zambanza," she replied telepathically. "It's about her birthday."

"Ah, I see," came the amused response. "Hold on a moment."

Moments later, Rachel opened her eyes to find herself in the throne room and sitting before her was King Lauhin, who smiled warmly and stood up. "Welcome, my daughter," he said, holding his arms open to her.

Smiling, she went up to him and hugged him, feeling him return the hug warmly. "Jape will be here in a moment," he said.

Rachel smiled. "I do hope he can help us find out when Zambanza's birthday is," she said. "That girl deserves a good birthday."

"That she does," the king answered with a smile.

Jape came in, grinning when he saw Rachel. "Well, hello, Rachel," he said, going up to her.

She giggled. "Hello, Jape," she said with a smile. "I was hoping you would know something."

"I know a lot of things," he said with a smile.

She giggled again, knowing he was just being silly. "Well, it's about Zambanza," she said. "Would you happen to know when her birthday is?"

Jape looked thoughtful for a bit. "Well, she's almost eleven years old," he said and nodded. "It is coming up soon, but I'm not too sure when."

Lauhin grew thoughtful. "Perhaps the archives might have something," he said, standing up.

"The archives?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Like our library, only it holds moments of our history that only the royal family knows," Jape explained to her.

"Oh," she said. "So, it might have the information we seek?"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Lauhin replied as he led the two to the door that led to the archives. "Jape, come with me. Rachel, my dear, please wait here for us."

She nodded and watched them head into the archives. Sitting down in a nearby chair, she pulled out a small notebook and started writing. "Let's see. Balloons definitely. Maybe I can ask Pesky Dust to work a bit of magic," she said to herself, writing it down. She suddenly laughed at feeling something tickling her sides and turned to find the drapes of the nearby window were reaching for her and tickling her. She got up and playfully, yet gently, pushed them away before an idea hit her. "And lots of tickling. She definitely needs that."

Patting the drapes in gratitude for the idea, she wrote that down before thinking about what kind of cake to make and what kind of frosting to use, along with what colors. "Purple for sure," she said, writing that down.

A light touch to her neck made her yip in surprise and she whirled around to find a Tickle Knight behind her and she let out a sigh of relief. "You surprised me," she said with a smile.

"You looked deep in thought," he said with a chuckle.

"Planning out Zambanza's birthday party," she admitted. "I have a feeling she hasn't had one before, so I'm going to make sure she has the best one ever."

"I have no doubt it will be a spectacular event," the knight said, a smile in his voice. Just then, the door to the archives opened and Lauhin and Jape came out, both smiling.

"We were right. Her birthday is soon," Jape said.

"Two days to be exact," Lauhin said.

Rachel nodded. "Thank you," she said with a smile before looking thoughtful. "I better let Zambanza know what we're up to. She's still getting used to affection and if we did a surprise party for her, she might become too overwhelmed."

The king nodded. "That child has been through too much for such a tender age," he said.

"Yes," Jape said with a nod.

Rachel nodded again before smiling at the two. "You guys are all invited to the party," she said.

"We'll be there," Lauhin said with a smile before cocking his head and smiling again. "Hope and Shocks are looking for you."

Hugging them, Rachel felt Lauhin teleport her back home and she found Hope and Shocks smiling. "We overheard Zambanza say that her birthday's in two days," the Conductoid said.

"That coincides with what Lauhin and Jape found out," Rachel said. "I invited them and the others to come to the party."

"Good, because we want to prove to our little girl that she deserves to have a birthday party and a good one at that," Hope said.

"Do you know where she is now?" The blonde-haired woman asked.

"Up in the attic practicing a new trick," Shocks said.

Nodding, Rachel went up to the attic, finding the young girl and smiling at her. "There's my little magician niece," she said.

Slightly startled, Zambanza turned to her, but then relaxed. "Oh, hi...Aunt Rachel," she said shyly. "What can I do for you?"

The young woman smiled. "Well, I just learned that your birthday is coming up," she said before looking concerned. "But I was wondering why you didn't mention it. Do you not want to celebrate your birthday?"

Zambanza began panicking a bit. "Wh-What do you mean?" She stammered out.

"Well, myself and your family want to throw you a big party for your birthday."

The young clown was surprised and was excited to hear that her family wanted to give her a party, but she was scared at the same time. "I've never had a party before," she admitted.

"Then we're going to make it a good one for you, but I need to know the exact day for your birthday, not to mention what you'd like for your birthday," Rachel said.

"Oh, no," Zambanza said, shaking her head. "I...I don't want to ask for anything."

But the older woman saw right through her and smiled. "You mean you're too shy to ask for anything," she said in amusement. "Well, looks like I have to tickle you then."

Letting out a squeak as she knew her aunt was good at tickle tortures, the young clown pulled her disappearing act, but Rachel was undetered. "I'll find you, sugar dumpling," she said with a smirk.

Zambanza ran to find a hiding spot but when she turned around, she gasped at seeing Rachel was right behind her and smiling. Panicking a bit more, she ran faster, ducking into a room, but almost getting cornered.

Thinking fast, she dived and ducked as Rachel went to grab her, making her aunt smile. "I'm going to get you, honey," she said playfully. "You're not going to escape me that easily."

The young girl was beginning to believe that as wherever she ran, Rachel wasn't far behind and it was only about fifteen minutes later that the older woman caught the young magician in a hug and began tickling her stomach.

"EEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zambanza laughed, squirming to get free. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!"

"Oh, yes tickles," Rachel said teasingly, sitting down and holding the girl in her lap before lifting up her shirt just enough to expose the little one's belly button. "And that ticklish tummy is the perfect snack for me."

Zambanza squealed as a raspberry was blown into her stomach and her laughter grew when she felt the gentle, playful munches that accompanied the raspberries. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AUNT RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! STOHHOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded.

"Nope, you need a bunch of ticklish, sugar dumpling," the older woman said. "In fact, I think I'll call in some reinforcements."

A moment later, Lauhin and Jape appeared and both were smiling. The young girl giggled and squirmed as she knew they were going to tickle her. Jape came up to Rachel. "Let me see her," he said with a smile. "That cute little neck is all mine."

Moments later, Zambanza squealed as Jape blew raspberries into her neck, Rachel continued tickling her stomach, and Lauhin tickled the young one's feet. "Listen to that cute laughter," said the king. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, little one! You can't escape."

The teasing made it worse and she laughed harder. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo, my little princess," Jape cooed in her ear.

Rachel smirked. "You just love it when we tickle you, don't you?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Zambanza laughed and laughed before tears began running down her face from laughing so hard. Seeing this, the three stopped and Lauhin gently bit the young one on the shoulder to give her his recovery venom. The young clown caught her breath and looked up at the three, who smiled at her. "So, are you going to tell your aunt what you'd like for your party? Or do you want us to tickle you again?" Jape asked teasingly, hovering his wiggling fingers over her, making her giggle and shake her head as she curled up to protect her. Rachel chuckled.

"Okay, let her up," she said with a smile as they did so and helped the young magician stand up. Zambanza looked up at her aunt.

"Aunt Rachel...I...I don't want to ask for too much," she admitted.

Rachel picked her up. "Sweetie, it's okay," she said gently. "We're going to make it an amazing party for you because we love you and want you to have a great birthday."

"Your aunt is right," Jape said. "Any offspring of mine deserves a fantastic birthday."

Zambanza giggled at her biological father's antics before looking up at her aunt. "Just...no surprises, please?" She asked.

The young woman nodded. "That's why we're telling you, honey, so that you don't get overwhelmed," she said gently. "The only surprises will be the gifts, I promise."

The young girl was glad to have an aunt who understood. "Okay," she said.

Rachel smiled. "What kind of cake would you like?" She asked.

The magician thought for a moment before perking up. "Could...Could it be a blackberry cake?" She asked. "Blackberries are my favorite."

"A blackberry cake it is then," the older woman said. "What kind of frosting?"

Zambanza smiled. "Vanilla?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel nodded, smiling before she noticed something. "Purple and white," she said. "That's a good theme."

The young one looked shy. "I guess I get it from my Tickle Monster dad," she said, looking at Jape, whose fur was fluffed with pride, making both Lauhin and Rachel chuckle.

"Alright, I better get on that cake since your birthday is soon," the older woman said.

"It's in two days," the young girl said helpfully. "And Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes?"

Zambanza hugged her. "Thank you," she said softly.

Rachel returned the hug, knowing her niece was saying thank you for not only wanting to give her a good birthday party, but for also caring about her and thinking about her. "You're welcome, sugar plum," she said with a smile.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Zambanza giggled as Shocks, Hope, and Jape playfully tickled her awake. "Good morning, our little birthday girl," the Conductoid said with a smile.

The young one giggled again. "Dad," she groaned good-naturedly and hugged him, to which he returned the hug.

Hope smiled. "Eleven years old now," she said, hugging her daughter, who hugged her happily.

"How does it feel being a year older, my little princess?" Jape asked with a smile.

Zambanza smiled. "Somewhat the same, but amazing because I've got a family that cares," she said.

The three were happy to see that the young one was coming more out of her shell and Jape grinned. "Well then, get dressed and we'll get down to the ballroom where the party is," he said.

Moments later, Zambanza was giggling as Jape was bounding down the hall with her on his back and she stood up, doing a little trick riding before jumping to Shocks, who caught her and lifted her up over his head, making her laugh before giving her to Hope, who nuzzled her daughter's nose with her nose in affection.

Arriving at the ballroom, they found it was decorated amazingly and everyone was cheering and wishing the clown girl a happy birthday. For once, instead of feeling shy, Zambanza felt happy, especially when everyone swarmed her with hugs and tickles, making her laugh and making her first real birthday party one to always remember.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, guestsurprise! Hope it's a blast! :) Also, EmeraldMoonGreen wishes you a Happy Birthday! :)**

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
